


Klaine Advent Challenge 2014 / Marlon 'Verse

by gottriplets



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottriplets/pseuds/gottriplets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is lame.  not really feeling it today.</p></blockquote>





	1. Day #1 - Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MochaCappuccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaCappuccino/gifts).



It was silly, really. It was just that they’d been married since October and, well, this was the first night they had spent apart. There was no way Blaine was going to ask Kurt to give up the opportunity to attend a conference on music in the preschool classroom, especially one that was being financed by the school district. Kurt had been trying for months to get a music program integrated into the school and it finally looked like the school board was warming to the idea.

It was just….Blaine missed him. There was no one at the stove cooking something wonderful for dinner when Blaine came home tonight. There were no stories of preschoolers’ mishaps and snotty parent comments. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Blaine sighed and turned on the TV for some background noise. Project Runway came on and Blaine started to eat the sandwich he brought home from the deli to the sound of catty bickering. He looked at his phone. It was only 6 o’clock. At least 2 more hours before Kurt would call.

After finishing his sandwich and rinsing the plate before putting it in the dishwasher (we don’t live in a barn, Blaine) he was at a loss as to how to fill the rest of the night. After careful thought, he decided to give Marlon a call. There was nothing like a 5 year old to fill up any silence in the house.

“Hey, buddy!”

“Hey, Uncle Blaine! Is Uncle Kurt there? I want to tell him what Blakelyn said to me today.”

“Sorry, bud, Uncle Kurt isn’t here. Remember, he went to a big meeting in Massachusetts”

“That’s right. The music thing in Chusa-massets. What are you doing? You better not be messing up the table in front of your TV. I got crumbs on it once and Uncle Kurt called me a stabbage.”

“I think you mean savage. And I am not messing up the table in front of the TV. I just thought I would give my favorite nephew a call and see how his day was.”

“Oh. My day was fine. I’m gonna go now, I want to play with my new Skylander guy.”

There was a rustling noise followed by Blaine’s mom saying, “Hello?”

“Hey, mom.”

“Hey, Blaine. Nice to hear from you. I couldn’t figure out who Marlon was talking to. He’s become very into privacy lately. All calls behind closed doors.”

“Goodness. He must have a girlfriend or something. How are things with you?”

“Same old, same old. How are you surviving the first night of Kurt being gone?”

“Not well. I feel ridiculous. It’s just that there’s a part of my heart that aches when he’s not here. It’s going to be a very long week.”

“Oh, honey. You’ll be fine. At least you don’t have a 10 year old and a new baby to contend with as well. You were only 2 months old when your father went to Germany of all places on a business trip. Longest 2 weeks of my life to this day. Take my advice...enjoy the quiet. Have a glass of wine, take a hot shower, watch what you want to watch and eat some ice cream in bed. The time will pass before you know it.”

“I hope so.”

After hanging up with his mother, Blaine curled up in bed with a pint of Half-Baked and Pawn Stars. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Day #2 - Balance

The sound of Blaine’s phone made him jump with a start. Reaching for the phone, he toppled the empty carton of Half-Baked that had been precariously balanced on his stomach. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, baby. How are you? You sound tired.”

“Oh...I must have fallen asleep while I was watching TV. I miss you!”

Blane's sleep addled state left him without his usual ‘Mr. Prep School’ reserve.

“I miss you, too. The conference is incredible...I really wish you could be here. There are so many exciting things. I really think I’ve found some awesome ideas to use in my classroom.”

“That’s great! How was your flight?”

“The flight was good. I’m supposed to be meeting a group of other preschool teachers for dinner in….ten minutes ago. I’m sorry I’m going to have to cut this short, but…”

“I totally understand. Go. I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

“I’ll call tomorrow before bed. I promise. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Blaine sighed and leaned back into his pillow. He was still a little disoriented from his earlier nap. He contemplated getting up and doing a little extra work on the Montgomery file, but he decided he really didn’t want to deal with trying to weed through the work of an earlier ‘creative’ accountant.

Instead he rolled over, hugged Kurt’s pillow to his chest and drifted back into his dreams.


	3. Day #3 - Cloud

Blaine woke up on Friday morning and looked at his phone. It had been 4 days, 18 hours and 33 minutes since he kissed Kurt goodbye at the airport. Not that he was counting. He had a different countdown in mind today...it will be 28 hours and 27 minutes until Kurt’s plane lands and Blaine can see him again.

He felt a little (well, a lot) foolish keeping this countdown in his head, but he couldn’t hide the good mood that knowing that in such a short time he would be back with his husband. Husband. The word still managed to give him chills, even after being married for over 6 months. He wondered if it would ever become just a regular word to him. He hoped not.

After a morning of the usual returning of phone calls and a wrestling match with an angry, evil spreadsheet that would not cooperate, Blaine decided it was time for lunch. He had a list of little things to pick up for Kurt’s homecoming and he wanted to be sure he didn’t forget anything.

First up, a bottle of champagne from the little liquor store around the corner. Blaine had asked the owner to order a bottle of Nicolas Feuillatte Palmes d'Or Brut, the champagne they had at the head table at their wedding reception. He knew Kurt would balk at the $120 price, but whatever, this was a special occasion!

Next stop, the bakery. Kurt had an undeniable weakness for cheesecake and he declared that this Eileen’s had the best in the city. If Blaine didn’t have irrefutable proof that Kurt was gay he would have been concerned that he would leave him and run away with Eileen. There was a coffee cheesecake waiting for Blaine to pick up and he could only imagine the reaction he would get from Kurt. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to share his bed with the cheesecake (it’s happened before!).

After grabbing a hot dog from the vendor in front of his building, Blaine went to confirm his dinner order. He had ordered take out to be delivered to his office later in the afternoon, so on Saturday all he’d have to do is warm it up. The chef assured him that Kurt’s favorite ricotta ravioli would reheat just fine and that the arugula, grape and hazelnut salad would be just fine as long as the dressing wasn’t put on it until the last minute.

Now there was nothing to do but wait. Wait impatiently for Kurt’s plane to come down from the clouds and bring his husband back to him.


	4. Day #4 - Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is lame. not really feeling it today.

After the rush of running errands, the afternoon seemed to drag along. Blaine’s 2:30 meeting was a waste of his time...he spent the majority of it doodling on his legal pad. Finally it was 5 o’clock and time to go home. Only 19 more hours and Kurt would be home. 

Blaine was once again grateful for the free parking the firm offered in their building’s garage. He loaded up his car with all of the food for Kurt and carefully drove home. Kurt would never forgive him if he destroyed an Eileen’s cheesecake. Once the precious dessert had made it safely to the elevator, Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He did think the doorman looked at him strangely, but it was probably because of the excessive amount of parcels Blaine was bringing in. 

Once at his front door, he struggled to find his keys while keeping all of the packages upright. Using some moves he learned in yoga (thanks, Kurt) he managed to open the door. The first thing he noticed was that the light in the foyer was on. Had he left it on? He didn’t think so. Then the smell of garlic almost knocked him off his feet. He thought for a moment that he had spilled some of the ricotta ravioli, but the container appeared to be intact. 

It was the music that gave it away. Only Kurt cooks to _La Traviata._

“Hey! You’re home! You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.” Blaine pouted.

“What a nice greeting, husband!” Kurt said, sweeping Blaine into his arms for a kiss.

“It’s just….just….well….” Blaine gestured to the bags of food, “I was going to surprise you tomorrow! I never get to surprise you!”

“Awwww….poor baby. I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not. The conference ended up having sessions for middle school teachers on the last day, so I ducked out early, got a flight and here I am.”

“Here you are. I missed you.”

“I know. Your mother texted me.”

“Geez. Isn’t there some sort of mother/son confidentiality privilege? Like between a lawyer and a client?”

“I’m afraid not. She spilled the beans when Marlon called me in the middle of a session to tell me he scored over, and I quote, “all of the bajillion points” with his Skylander guy, whatever that is.”

“My own mother. I feel so betrayed.”

“Now, now...why don’t we eat dinner and then dig in to that Eileen’s cheesecake I know is in the bag.”

“How on earth do you know that there is a cheesecake in the bag? It’s not even still in the bag from the store! You’re scaring me, Kurt. I think you love Eileen more than you love me.”

“Nope. But I wouldn’t kick her out of my bed for getting cheesecake crumbs in it.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“I know. But you love me anyway.”

“That I do. Can I help you finish the linguine?”


	5. Day #5 - Evening

After eating the delicious dinner prepared by Kurt and watching him practically inhale 2 slices of cheesecake, Blaine decided it was time to retire for the evening and, after a few passionate kisses, convinced Kurt to join them. They stayed up late into the night, whispering about how much they missed each other and making love.

At about 11:15, there was a pounding on the apartment door. Blaine threw his pillow over his head and hoped whoever it was would disappear. Unfortunately, the pounding continued, now followed by shouting.

“Uncle Blaine! Grandma says that you better be up and if you’re not she’s going to kill you!”

Crap! Blaine looked for his cell phone. Not on the nightstand where it should be. Shit! Where were his pants?? He hopped on one foot trying to get his pajama pants one while looking to find where his pants ended up last night. After almost giving himself a concussion on the coffee table tripping over his shoes, he found his pants (and his cellphone) near the couch. 22 missed calls from his mother and almost as many text messages. What the hell is going on??

“Hey there, Marlon? Why are you here so early?”

“Uncle Blaine, it is not early. And your hair looks funny. Grandma said that you were going to miss picking up Uncle Kurt at the air-mart.”

“Who is at the door? Ohhhhh...hi Marlon!”

“Uncle Kurt! You aren’t supposed to be home yet. Are you playing dress up? You look silly wrapped up in that sheet. If you need help, I can help you make a cool fort!”

“No….I’m not playing dress up. I was...ummmm...getting the laundry ready.” Kurt hurriedly gathered the clothing that was strewn about the room.

“Your hair looks funny like Uncle Blaine’s. And you have a big purple thing on your neck. Did a dinosaur bite you yesterday? We went on a field trip and saw big bones from dinosaurs and they had ginormous teeth. I bet they would really hurt you. Does that thing hurt?”

“No...it must be a mosquito bite or something. I am going to go get the rest of the laundry ready.” Kurt’s face was a blazing red as he rushed back to the bedroom to change. He sent a glare Blaine’s way while muttering ‘This is why I tell you to put the phone next to your bed!’.

“I hear the elescalator. Grandma is coming!”

“Hi, mom. Ummmm….sorry I didn’t answer your calls. Kurt got home early….yesterday night.”  
“I can see that.” Blaine’s mom said, taking in Blaine’s disheveled appearance. “I’m sorry we barged in but I was afraid you’d miss picking Kurt up and I got worried when you weren’t answering your phone. We’ll just be going now….”

“Nooooooooo!! Uncle Kurt is making a fort and I want to stay! Did you see the bite he got from the dinosaur?? It’s huge and super purple! It looks like the shirt that Blakelyn wears that has Stinkerbell on it.”

“Marlon...I don’t think that Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are ready to build a fort right now. Didn’t Uncle Kurt say he was going to do the laundry?” Angela gave a knowing look at Blaine.

“That’s right, Marlon. And I’ll have to help and it’ll be super boring. I’ll tell you what….if it is OK with grandma, we can all meet for lunch in about 2 hours. Does that sound like a good idea?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!! Can we go to Big Daddys? Can we? Last time I gotted the pancakes and they had huge chocolate chips in them and grandpa let me get a milkshake, too but he said not to tell you, grandma.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let’s let Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt get ready and I’ll call grandpa and see about that milkshake.”

“Thanks, mom. See you at 1:30?”

“Definitely. And you’re buying.”

Blaine flopped onto the couch. Kurt peered out from the bedroom door. “Is the coast clear?”

“Yep. But we’ve got a lunch date….”


	6. Day 6 - Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all. I know this is late and short and I'm behind. I was sick all weekend and am waiting for the antibiotics to kick in. I'll try to be caught up by the end of the week!

“Get down from there! How many times do I have to tell you? If you fall and break your legs, don’t come running to me!” a mother screeched outside the restaurant.

“Ahhhh….whose idea was this, anyway?” asked Kurt

“Technically mine, but I believe someone came home early and thwarted all of my plans resulting in an extremely late night and surprise visitors this morning.”

“I was trying to be romantic and surprise you!”

“And I was trying to get you out of the very uncomfortable situation of having to build a fort with our nephew while naked. Or did you want to build the fort?”

“Shush. It’s both our faults. Here comes our little visitor now.”

“Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine!”, Marlon said while giving each of them a bone crushing hug. “Your hair looks so much better than it did this morning, but Uncle Kurt...I think you should see a doctor or something...that dinosaur bite looks like it hurts.”

“Thank you for your concern, Marlon, but it really doesn’t hurt and it’s just a bruise.” Kurt said and elbowed Blaine in the stomach. “Now, shall we eat?”

After eating far too many unhealthy things, Angela piped up, “Would you mind watching Marlon for an hour? I have a few errands to run and it’s so much faster without him in tow.”

“Sure thing, mom. We’ll see you in an hour at our place.”

Angela scurried away and Kurt swore he heard her giggle.

“Sure thing, mom.” Kurt said in a mocking tone. “So, Mr. Volunteer, what are we going to do with this little monster for an hour?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Kurt. Why don’t we just take him to the park. He can run and we can sit…”

“Sounds like a plan to me!”


End file.
